A Rumble in the Distance
by LongDragon
Summary: It's summer, and Jamie misses her boyfriend terribly... Marauder era, SiriusOC, oneshot


Summary: Sirius has a girlfriend, and she misses him terribly over the summer,

Rating: K+

Category: Romance

Pairing: SiriusOC, a mention of LilyJames

Disclaimer: I own nothing HP but a shelf full of books and Jamie. Don't sue me, because the books are all you'll get.

Spoilers: Nothing really, just working off a few minor mentions in the books. It's mostly my imagination.

Timeline: Summer before the Marauder's seventh year. Basically assume that Jamie and Sirius have already gone through all that playboy-turns-into-a-boyfriend stuff – that story's been successfully written by many other fanfic authors and I didn't need to retell the entire thing for this.

Beta: Samantha Marie

* * *

Jamie MacAleer sat straight up in bed, sleepy blue eyes angrily searching for the offending noise that had awoken her. Having left behind a rather lovely dream about her boyfriend, and now facing the fact that she was only midway through summer break, the dark-blonde sixteen-year-old was about ready to murder whatever it was. 

With a grumble, and figuring it was probably some muggle teenager whom she was forbidden to harm (darn those pesky ministry laws) but who was long gone anyway, she snuggled herself back down onto her pillows. As she drifted back off, Jamie caught sight of the framed picture of herself and her boyfriend. The black-haired youth had his arms tight around her waist, holding her in place with tickles and kisses as they both grinned happily at the camera.

Memories had become dreams again when a rumble in the distance woke her again. _"Thunder," _Jamie thought miserably as she pulled her pillow over her head, cursing the weather that would likely keep her up a while. But as the noise grew steadily nearer, it became almost a roar, and Jamie sat up again. _"That cannot be normal,"_ she thought, glancing nervously out her window.

Next thing she knew Jamie was staring at a very bright light. Scrabbling backwards and fumbling for her wand, she was shocked into stillness by a voice coming, apparently, from the light.

"For the love of Merlin, Jam, don't hex me!"

Flinging herself back down on the bed, Jamie moaned, "I've officially lost it. I'm bonkers. My boyfriend's voice is coming from a ROARING LIGHT BULB!" she screamed the last into her pillow, then shrieked again when two hands grabbed her firmly around the waist. One of the hands immediately moved for her mouth, silencing her before gently flipping her over. A pair of grey eyes sparkled in the light still pouring in from the window.

"I hope I'm better than a dream, Jamie," he was trying to sound serious, she could tell, but he was smiling like crazy and she was melting under his hands.

"You can't be here," Jamie said faintly, but her reasoning was quickly disappearing. "You're at the Potters, asleep, and I'm just delusional because I miss you so much…" He just grinned, and then any rationality went running because he leaned over and kissed her. Jamie was fairly sure it was supposed to be sweet and gentle, but the month apart must have driven him just as crazy as it did her. His mouth hit hers almost hungrily, and she was just as desperate.

The rumble of whatever was outside the window crept back into her mind, and she suddenly shoved him off. "Crap, Sirius, that noise – and my parents are just down the hall!" Jamie jumped up and ran to her door, expecting to have to apprehend her parents _before_ they came and caught sight of her boyfriend sitting on her bed. But the hall was empty and she could just hear her dad snoring; she turned back around to find Sirius still seated and chuckling merrily.

"Muggles can't hear the sound; they haven't heard a thing," he laughed, grey eyes teasing. Carefully closing her door again, she ran back across the room and tackled him. Sirius landed flat on his back on her bed, and Jamie was sprawled across the length of him. Holding herself up with one arm, she used the other to smack him on the chest.

"Don't scare me like that," she whispered before lowering her lips to his and savoring the taste that was Sirius Black. He tasted like dark chocolate, and the air a hundred meters above a quidditch pitch. Jamie grinned against his mouth, extremely happy as his hands made their way to her waist once again.

He was the one to push her off this time. "C'mon," he whispered, sitting up and gently sliding her off to stand on the floor. Sirius led her over to the window, and Jamie gasped when she saw the source of the god-awful noise. Hovering outside her window was a motorcycle.

"Ever ridden one of these before, Jam?" he murmured in her ear, and she shook her head slowly, still spellbound by the sight before her. "Then get changed. We're going for a ride." Sirius climbed out the window and onto the bike before Jamie could say anything; tossing a wink over his shoulder, he moved away from the window. She just shook her head. If the other Marauders could see their legendary playboy friend now, how much he had changed, they'd probably ask her what spell she had him under.

Jamie changed quickly, common sense alerting her to the wind factor that was sure to come with that bike. Pulling on her prized leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, she swung one leg over the windowsill and whistled at Sirius's back. He brought the motorcycle close to the house, extending one hand to Jamie. Making use of his arm along with the footrest, she jumped onto the bike behind him, but nearly had a heart attack as it wobbled under her weight.

"Will this hold me?" she nearly shrieked in Sirius's ear.

He just smiled at her, "yea, if you hold on!" Jamie had just enough time to put her arms around Sirius before they shot away. The houses of her neighborhood sped by in a flash and were left behind in an instant. She was alternately screaming and laughing, but she could feel Sirius's chuckles. He didn't slow down until about five minutes had passed, by which time London was a glow on the horizon and the hills were all that surrounded them.

"You don't need the death grip anymore, love," Sirius twisted around as Jamie blushed and relaxed her arms. "I'd forgotten how clingy you can be," he teased softly, one hand pushing a stray lock of hair from her face. Jamie blushed darker when she remembered when they were first together and she'd been so worried that Sirius would find another girl. Basically refusing to let him out of her sight, she had stuck to his side for a full week before James pulled her aside and told her to relax. Apparently his best friend's "'Oh, Jamie' moments" had begun to rival James's own monologues on Lily among the Marauders.

Jamie giggled at the memory. "What's so funny?" Sirius asked, having faced front again.

"You," she rested her head against his back. "Back in the winter, after the Hogsmeade date…"

"Ah yes, sticky Jam."

"Cute. I guess I'm laughing at myself too – I mean, I must have looked such a fool."

"Oh yes, you did."

"That's supportive."

"You know I love you anyway," Sirius said and then froze. Jamie could feel his heart hammering underneath her hand, and knew hers was going just as fast. What to say to the words she'd been dying to hear since that Hogsmeade date, and yet deep down hadn't expected to at all.

"Do you really mean that?" she heard the question before she could stop her doubt from coming out. Sirius stayed quiet, but his heart was still racing. Landing the motorcycle on a flat hilltop, he turned himself completely around and met Jamie's nervous gaze.

"Yes," Jamie's eyes started to smart; she could feel the tears coming. "I love you, Jamie…its not easy for me, you've gotta know that." Oh lovely, there they were. Sirius wiped the drops from her face as they fell, but his care just made the tears flow faster. "Not just going shallow and closing off, not just a session in a broom closet when tensions get too bad – No!" he nearly yelled when she tried to apologize. "I know where you stand on that, and I'm willing to wait however long you need. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Jamie was crying so hard by this point she could hardly see Sirius. He wrapped his arms gently around her and she buried her face against his chest. "I love you, too," she said into his shirt. "I love you, too." Sirius didn't say anything more to this, just held her.

Finally he shook her, "Jam, we need to go." Jamie opened her eyes to see the eastern horizon turning pink. Glancing up, her blue eyes met Sirius's loving grey ones, and he kissed her before turning back to the handlebars. They rode in silence back to London, speeding along in a race with the sun, Jamie almost falling asleep against Sirius's back.

She barely registered when they arrived back at her house. Sirius hopped off the bike and through her window first, and then he half-lifted Jamie through. Pulling off her jacket, he tucked her into bed before kissing her one last time.

"See you in September, Jamie," he murmured with a smile.

"See you sooner," she said as pointedly as possible.

Sirius laughed, "I love you."

"Love you too," she said sleepily. Jamie heard him laughing still as he climbed onto his bike and flew away. As she drifted off to sleep, she realized she'd never asked _where_ on earth he'd gotten the thing.

* * *

If you liked it, or if you didn't, please review. I'd rather you didn't flame me, but I love constructive criticism. Tell me what I did wrong (or right). I'm always trying to get better. 


End file.
